The Future From Here
by the15thpaladin
Summary: It's been some time since Robin's sacrifice to defeat Grima. How has his friends and family dealt with his disappearance, and has it dug up some unpleasant memories? Will Robin come back?
1. Prologue

So another story I had roiling in my head over the past few days. Still polishing it, but consider it a gift for leaving my other story alone for a few years. It's rough, but so is my other writing. Still. I hope you'll find something to enjoy!

* * *

Life had returned to its slow pace since Grima's defeat and the subsequent disappearance of Ylisse's beloved tactician, Robin, irrevocably bound to his foe. Pockets of Risen still roamed the lands, but still much less frequent than before. With the end of the war and the ordeal with Grima, Virion slowly regained favor with the populace of Rosanne. This would not have been possible without the help of his reserved and talented wife, Olivia, and his flirtatious but reliable son, Inigo. There was, of course, also help from certain devoted, pink-haired vassal who, once the Duke's house was reestablished, had been released her from service, as per her request. She was granted a small, secluded estate as a token for years of dedicated service.

The sun is setting as a woman on a grassy hill overlooks a small town of Aeston in Roseanne, lazily offering one last warm smile for the day. A cool wind sends her simple yet elegant dress fluttering as well as pushing her pinkish-peach hair back over her shoulders. A large, dark wyvern coils around her side bearing a military saddle with a poleaxe resting in a sling, it's head reclining yet guarding the woman's back with a restless groan and a piercing gaze.

"Easy, Minerva. They'll be back soon." She caressed the beast's neck.


	2. Chapter 1

Why don't Cherche and Gerome use contractions in a specific pattern? It honestly annoyed me when I was checking some things for reference. Anyway. Melodramatic, but who cares?! It's all in good fun. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Mother!" A young voice calls out. The wyvern raises her head, letting out an excited snort.

"Morgan!" The woman turns, opening her arms as her daughter leaps in; her short pinkish hair and oversized Plegian coat bouncing happily with her airborne embrace.

"Gerome's coming soon." Morgan peeked up. " He's just taking one last look around."

"Alright. Then I suppose it's time to go. Come, Morgan, Minerva." Cherche and her daughter deftly mounted the wyvern and took off towards the small estate in the distance away from the town alongside a resounding affirmative cry.

As the three coasted through the air, the wind picked up as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. Morgan tightened her hold over her mother's torso.

"What's the matter, dear?"

"...We found nothing again. It's been a year... I miss him… Gerome misses him… even if he won't say it." Morgan buried her face into Cherche's back.

"...I know. Me too…"

Morgan squeezed tighter and sighed heavily, warming her face and Cherche's back against the cold evening winds of the sky above. Cherche gently placed a hand over her daughter's arms.

Pulling her face back, Morgan started: "...Do you think he'll come back, Mother…?"

"He will… but he ought to get home soon. He'll be sure to get an earful otherwise. After all, what kind of man doesn't love his family enough to challenge a god for them, and what kind of family wouldn't love such a man?" A loud growl of agreement came from Minerva.

"Yeah… but... "

"Hush, Morgan. Enough doom and gloom. He'll be back, I know it. On top of that, I have prepared everyone's favorite stew and spread. He won't be gone much longer if he remembers the taste." She turned and ruffled Morgan's moppish hair.

"Haha!"

Morgan's warm laughter came barreling back out, beating out the few tears she'd been holding back. "Okay, I'll try…"

"Good. He'd come home just to see both his little soldier and gumdrop grinning ear-to-ear eating it." Cherche felt her daughter's face slightly curling in delight as she buried it further into the dress.

…

The three arrived at their home, Gerome and his Minerva shortly followed suit. Gerome had doffed his black armor in favor of equally dark but elegant clothing; still a stark contrast to his spiked platinum-blonde hair. Their home wasn't much compared to the towering spires of the Ylissean castles, but still a home that would make even nobility of Cho'sin and Valm envious with its simple beauty. Surrounding the house were gardens filled with local flowers, in particular Cherche's favorite roses and tulips. A small orchard lay to the east, and to the west, a small lake partitioned the land from the forest beyond. The house itself was well-built on an easily defensible vantage point overlooking the south that would make the greatest of commanders nervous to advance on; a sure nod to Robin's tactical brilliance when it came to personal details. Inside was modest yet full of commodities that suited the families habits and tastes quite well.

Dinner was uneventful. Morgan and Gerome shared what little tidbits of information they had found on their biweekly expedition, and Cherche shared a few stories about her time before joining the Shepherds. As dinner concluded, each member of the family retired to their different evening tasks and chores before departing for the land of dreams.

But as normal as it was, something was keeping Cherche from sleeping tonight; her thoughts turned back to Robin again and again. She found herself wandering outside to the gardens near the wyverns' stables, both Minvervas and Morgan's wyvern, Maria stirred at her presence.

"Ahh. Don't mind me too much." She petted all three, who each returned an affectionate growl. "I'm just taking a short walk; go back to sleep."

Resuming her walk, she quickly crouched down to a nearby bed of flowers. A few patches of tulips were spread out across this plot, but it was dominated by orange azalea bushes; Robin's favorite flower. It wasn't the season for them any longer, but a few blossoms were still present.

Cherche let out a small giggle. "You'd always told me how much you loved how a few blooms linger."

As she rose, a voice called out. "Mother? You are never up this late." Cherche jumped a little.

"Oh. Gerome. Yes. I couldn't sleep."

"My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you unwell?"

"No, no. Nothing of the sort. What of you, Gerome? You're up late too."

"Oh… I'm always up later than everyone - you know this. I saw you from the study a moment ago. It's unusual for you, and I wanted to see what the matter was."

The mother let out a small chuckle. "Such a sweet boy." She fixed a few loose strands in his hair. "Even though you were so cold to Robin and me earlier."

"H-hey!" His face reddened. He tried brushing off his mother to no avail, composing himself with a deep breath. "While it is true that I was cold, when we departed to aid that alternate future... I heard your words to that world's Gerome. 'You are no stranger - you are my son in any world. Taking care of you is my greatest joy.' You spoke similar words to me, but they rang hollow. Seeing the other me relishing those words in the face of insurmountable odds has… put things into perspective for me. I want to be a proper son again. You both deserve that."

His face, still red from the statement, was met with a warm smile. "Think nothing of it, Gerome. You said it yourself earlier, you were afraid of losing your family again."

"Yes. I still am, but beyond the shadow of a doubt I will not know that tragedy again. Even if that father of mine's sleeping away somewhere."

Of course Robin will be back, and I won't falter without him. I have so much to love, as does he."

A grimace crept across Gerome's face, turning his eyes away aggressively. "What's the matter?"

He tried to collect himself. "Nothing! I was reminded of a terrible joke."

"Terrible enough to make that face?"

"Ah… Err… I… I was... thinking about my time again."

"And?"

"I was thinking about you and Father."

"Me? And Robin? Did something happen to us in your time?"

"Yes... " Cherche let out a sigh.

"Very well then. I'll leave you to tell me whenever you're ready. Though, you know I don't like it when something troubles you so. " Flashing her usual smile, she left for the house in her usual poise.

Under his breath, "Oh gods. I really didn't want to talk about this yet."

…

The next morning rolled around quickly, coming with it a few errands to be run to the nearby town of Aeston. Food needed to be bought for the entire family, in addition to a few tomes and scrolls, and a swath of fabric for a project. With lunch, Morgan and Gerome scarfed down the remnants of the simmering stew from yesterday; the wyverns indulging in freshly hunted venison freshly hunted that morning by the two children. With the end of their mid-day meal, Gerome called Cherche and Morgan over to the parlor. the room was decorated with a simple round table and chairs. A window streamed in the afternoon light.

"What's the matter, Gerome?" Morgan asked as she seated herself.

"I think it's time to speak to mother about our time some more."

"You mean..."

"She said those words again. Different context, but the exact same otherwise. I reacted."

"What…? Ugh… Do we need to…?" She slumped over the table.

"It's probably better that we get this off our chests… it still hurts, but… "

"Morgan, you remember this?"

"Yes. It's actually something I never forgot in the first place… I didn't want to bring it up, but Gerome's right. It's something we need to talk about eventually.."

"Then, Mother," Gerome sighed heavily. "Regarding the time leading up to your death, what I told you earlier wasn't exactly accurate… You were the last of the parents to die… The matter started when Father became truly possessed by Grima; he had managed to repel his influence multiple times after what transpired at the Dragon's Table when Chrom fell... unfortunately, he was influenced long enough to call hordes of Risen to raze the land. It was long after Morgan and I were born, we were moving to a new location after you and Father helped evacuate parts of Ylisstol from the Risen. Father looked especially pale after we departed. As we continued on, he grew weaker and his brown eyes were replaced with a red tint... He soon fell to his knees as the voice of Grima echoed out of him; it's mark branding itself on his hand. You've heard the most of his deeds as Grima from Lucina after this point."

Morgan continued in place of Gerome. "After escaping, you got really sick for two weeks, calling out Father's name on occasion. Suddenly you got better and acted as if nothing had happened. On top of that, you claimed that 'Robin was working on another crucial task, and I have to work twice as hard to help him.' It was a futile lie; no one could escape the dragon's influence. It reached a point where you didn't eat for days on end, and we had to have Minerva pin you down so we could make you eat. Yet, when we did you still smiled at us and took care of us as you always did; not a grim look in your face from morning till night. We were scared you would work yourself to death..." Tears welled up in Morgan's eyes.

"This continued for months on end until Grima found us in our mission to recover the gemstones. This was about a year before we left for your time; Gules and Vert had been found by then. We were resting in a nearby cave for the evening… I can never forget the voice: 'So here you were.' Out appeared the fell dragon's new body... We fled to outside the cavern, where you turned around, ordering us to flee. Your last words..."

"I won't falter. I have so much to love, as does Robin." Morgan's tears finally gave way.

"A grim farewell… but you still had that smile of yours. That was the last I saw of you until I returned to this time… Morgan and I made it a fair distance on Minerva, but Grima caught up. The beast cast a spell, enveloping us two in whatever fell magic of his, knocking me unconscious. I and Minerva woke up sometime afterwards; Morgan had disappeared. You know the rest from there."

Cherche stood up and walked behind her children, leading them to stand and pulling them into an embrace.

"Knowing myself, I would think I was quite distraught at losing Robin. I would imagine Robin was fighting the best he could to break free of Grima's control, but to no avail in the end. I could not just sit by and let him that beast run amok with my husband. I worked tirelessly to counter Grima best I could. Using you, Robin, and Minerva as my motivation, I could endure any condition. Best as my intentions were, you watched me waste away. For that, I am sorry."

Morgan and Gerome returned the embrace, the two burying their heads into her shoulders. Cherche laid a gentle kiss on each.

"As repayment, allow me to tell you properly what that Cherche was thinking: 'In any time, place, or conflict, you are my beloved children. To love you gives me the strength and courage to face whatever challenge in my path. To care for you is my greatest joy - hunger, exhaustion, and pain are trivial. So thank you for your help when I am too stubborn. Your father, Robin, will be back, and if he is not coming himself then I'll have to drag him back. I have so much to love, as does your father.' You would do well to remember this." Cherche laid another set of kisses as their grips tightened.

"M-mother… "

"I will not say something as cruel as to forget that experience, nor do I claim to truly understand those feelings; I do not. You watched Robin and me disappear from your lives as the world burned away, but you changed that fate. Robin became strong enough to fight Grima's power, and now you're back home, safe and sound, in a world you helped save by your mother's side."

Cherche felt the two relax in her arms.

...


	3. Chapter 2

A chapter longer than 2000 words from me?! Whaaaat? "Ties that Bond" chapter coming up next. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The formless darkness that once held him fast asleep stirred. His weightlessness was slowly replaced with the sensation of the cool earth on his back. The remnants of evening sunlight entered his brown eyes as his body warmed with each breath he took. His hands twitched, fingers tracing themselves in the soft grass and the ground below as the wind blew through his platinum-blonde hair. He slowly rose, stretched, and dusted off his Plegian coat. Taking a look around, he shook off his exhaustion. An empty, grassy plain. Not too much different from when Chrom and Lissa found him.

"Hahaha!" It was a hearty laugh from the gut. "Looks like I made it back!" He patted himself down and checked for any injuries. Completely normal.

On the floor were his belongings, weapons and all. He picked up his satchel and eyed his blade, Windsong; a gift from his dear friends, the Ylissean Exalt-to-be and his sister. Retrieving that too, he affixed it to his belt. Rummaging through his bag, he found the tomes inscribed with the spells he had improved far beyond standard means..

"Alright… I should have everything from when I left. Now… which way to Ylisstol?" Robin gently rubbed the small silver ring on his left hand as he pulled his hood up and made his way to the nearby road.

…

Night set upon him as he embarked down the road. He ought to stop and rest until morning, but how could he? He just woke up from what he might as well have been a nap. What little moonlight that led him on was aided with a dim flame Robin conjured himself; he could barely see more than ten paces ahead of him. Aside from his footsteps on the dirt, the slight crackle of the tiny flame in his outheld hand, and a quiet wind blowing through his coat, it was silent - exactly what he wanted at the moment. His mind raced with thoughts.

How long was he gone? Where was he now? Did they truly succeed? Was his family safe? How were they doing?

At that last question, phrases from his friends and allies passed through his head. All of which encouraged a safe return. He answered them aloud to help with lonely travels. One might think he were a mad mage wandering the night at the rate he was going. Once he arrived at his family's statements, he lingered a bit on them.

"Father… You can't leave me now… Not like this! I believe in you. Come back!" Morgan's slightly pouting voice echoed in his head.

"Haha. I'm your father. Of course I'll be back so you can hound me all you want, gumdrop." He imagined ruffling his daughter's hair as she leapt in for a hug.

"You showed me we all have the strength to best our fates. Don't tell me now that it was all a lie, Father!" Gerome's voice mournfully called out.

"I never lie about those matters, Gerome. I'll prove it to you too when I appear before you again. Then I'll make it up to you with a big ol' hug."

"Minerva wants you back...!" Cherche's voice pierced through with an accompanying sad draconic cry.

"Of course, Minerva. I'll come home to play with you some more."

"...And so do I! I… would be heartbroken to lose you. Don't make me come get you!" Her voice continued.

"...Yeah. I can't leave you like that, Cherche. I promise, I'll be home soon." His face warmed a little.

As he thought of his family a smile crossed his face which eventually disappeared as Robin  
caught sight of the silhouette of a town in the far distance. It looked familiar, but Robin couldn't make any assumptions until he actually day. He traveled forth for what seemed like another hour, stopping atop a nearby hill to measure his distance. About another half hour of travel should have gotten him there. He may have well done just that but stopped himself.

Robin sighed. "Right. No one's awake at this hour, most likely. Guess I'll post here for the night."

He lay himself on the crest of the hill he was on, he doffed his weapon, wrapping in his arms as he extinguished the small flame in his hand. As full of energy as he was, Robin managed to quickly fall asleep. That talent for getting sleep where he could was always useful for him considering how much work he had around the clock. This was one of the few times he used it more to pass time than rest, much to his surprise.

…

As the sun rose and tickled his eyes open, Robin quickly stumbled onto his feet, putting on his satchel and blade. He let out a groan as he stretched up to his sides and then up to the sky. Rubbing his ring again, he pulled up his hood and set to the road again. As per his predictions, about half an hour along the dirt road passed before he reached anywhere near the border of the town. Robin now recognized this as Southtown. It was much different than what he remembered, a large town had turned into a tiny city. A short stone wall was being constructed as the unseen streets within bustled with life.

"Let's see. Stop in for a meal, collect some information, and then on my way Ylisstol…" Robin, unfazed, continued to plan his next course of action.

Squish.

"Huh…?" Robin looked down and immediately jumped back. "Whoa!"

He had stepped on what appeared to be a decaying hand. It was, indeed, decaying, just not dead. A risen soldier clamored out of the ground near him, as did another… and another… and another… to the point he found himself surrounded by seventeen or so Risen.

"Avenge Master… Grima… Destroy Ylisse..." One hissed.

He lacked Chrom's raw strength or Laurent's innate grasp of magical prowess, yet like a well-oiled wheel, Robin pulled out a tome of wind magic was rumored to hold magic used by the Princess Anthiese. In his other hand, he held two others; tomes of Arcthunder and Bolganone. He allowed magic to flow freely from the wind tome, effortlessly floating each of the three books in the air above him. With a flick of his wrist, the floating books rifled open to several different pages; each with a different spell inscribed within. Finally, he drew Windsong, grasping it with both hands. Robin wasn't much for theatrics, yet his current appearance was incredibly showy and demanded great concentration. However, this display was integral to Robin's function if he was part of the vanguard. It allowed him access to his blade and offensive magic simultaneously. Combining trained magical control and swordplay, he was a force to be reckoned with. Of course, overwhelming numbers would heavily dampen his efficacy, but at least this ace gave him a fighting chance.

Robin focused on his Arcthunder tome, and, with a low chant, he let loose an orb of lightning from the point of his blade. Two risen were sent flying back and evaporated into mist. Two risen attacked from his right. Robin blocked one with Windsong, kicking it back and slaying the other with the sharpened pinkish-crimson blades of wind.

"Egh!" Robin staggered. Another had rushed up in the interim, stabbing through his right arm from behind, only to be quickly incinerated in a retaliatory pyroclasm from a Bolganone spell.

"These ones actually have some sense. And the strength to back it up..." He swapped Windsong primarily to his left hand.

He steadied himself, thumbing through more pages with the wind. Another two flanked him. Robin shredded the two with two quick gales, and engaged another nearby foe in melee. Dashing past its guard, he cut deep into the risen's side with his sword, returning it to mist. Behind him, he heard another rushing up. Turning around, he saw it's axe poised to crush him from above. Dodging to the left, he thrust Windsong into a gap in its armor to fell the undead warrior. Robin retreated back to the center of the circle of ten remaining risen that had formed around him; the magical wind flipped through more pages. The small platoon of the dead cautiously stepped closer and closer, weapons poised.

"There's barely any breathing room…" He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

A commanding voice echoed as wingbeats thundered towards him.

"Get ready, Robin!"

A red-haired pegasus knight ran her lance through one risen as her passenger leaps off into the ring of risen, standing back-to-back with Robin.

"What took you so long, tactician? It's been a year." The Feroxi myrmidon drew his blade and made a quick swipe at the risen, forcing them to back a short distance. Cordelia flew up waiting for another opportunity.

"Lon'qu! Cordelia! Coming back from the ethereal planes isn't easy!" He swung Windsong, using it to cast two more blades of wind. One to cut down an undead soldier and the other to launch another high into the air. "Now!"

"At once!"

Cordelia quickly impaled the airborne risen. Eyeing another weak link in the circle, she darted off to remove it from the land. Meanwhile, Lon'qu, with a series of quick slashes, made short work of another risen who advanced. Robin launched another wind blade, cleaving another down. Lon'qu rushed back to bolster his injured ally.

"Hmph. But you succeeded. Though, have you gotten fat? Your fighting is not clean." A wry smile crossed his face. The remaining risen stepped closer again, wary of the new combatant.

"Last I checked, it's generally difficult odds when you're injured and it's twenty-to-one to start off." Robin gestured towards his right arm.

"Then shall we have a lesson here? I'll show you how far you can take our sword style with just your offhand."

With the last word, Lon'qu darted off to engage one of the risen, cutting it down with ease, distracting another for Cordelia to remove it with equally swift precision. Between the three of them, they made even shorter work of the remaining two undead warriors. After administering first aid to Robin, Cordelia flew the three of them to the gates of the town; the guard had been called by the couple before flying out to aid Robin. Thankfully, no other risen had been spotted. Life in Southtown soon resumed as normal, giving Robin a few moments to lick his wounds and get patched up in a nearby barracks.

...

"Sit, I'll tend to you." Cordelia started, pointing to a stool she had placed by the wall.

Robin did as ordered, resting his back on the cool stone wall. Cordelia pulled out a staff from her habersack. She knelt down and channeled the staff's power into Robin's arm.

"Now, welcome back, Robin." Cordelia started. "Though, some welcoming party, right?"

"Something of the sort. With all the festivities, I was surprised you didn't join in sooner." The two let out a chuckle.

"Blithe as ever, I see. Glad to see you safe." Lon'qu entered the room, sitting down next to him and offering an amused smile as his proper greeting.

"It's good to see you as well. I have the both of you to thank for helping me stay safe.

"Think nothing of it." Lon'qu dismissively waves.

"It's natural." Cordelia nodded in approval. "Though I admit, we were wary that you were a trap until we saw how flashy you were being." Robin let out a chuckle.

"You said it's been a year since I've been around?"

"Yes, about so. Many of the Shepherds have gone their own way now. We all keep in touch though." Cordelia explained as she put down her stave. "It should heal up normally. You know the drill though. Don't strain yourself for a bit."

"Of course. Thank you." He flexed his arm to check the motion. "What of you two?"

"My new keep is as Basilio's right-hand man." Lon'qu's chest ever-so-slightly swelled with pride.

"And I am part of that entourage as well, though as this one's advisor." She put her hand on her husband's shoulder. Rather than visibly recoil, he simply blushed a little and twitched.

"That's great! Congratulations! Though, I have to ask, why are you here and not in Regna Ferox?"

"Severa had left for a journey a while ago. We had heard from her that she planned to rest here for a few weeks, if we wanted to check on her. I've just sent word to her about you." Lon'qu started.

"Ahh, the doting parents visiting their beloved daughter I see."

"Indeed. We can't seem to avoid teasing her every now and then. Nothing but a sweetheart, as usual." Cordelia laughed. "Ahh, speaking of, I imagine you're looking for your family too."

"Heh. Just a bit here and there." He rubbed the ring on his hand again, his face flushed red a bit.

"Ahh… my apologies. We shouldn't keep you long, friend." Lon'qu nodded in agreement.

"Please, please. It's fine. I don't even know where they are yet."

"Then some good news! We've heard that Cherche and your children have settled in Rosanne."

"Ahah. I figured as much. Do you know wherein? I was going to ask Chrom otherwise."

"Unfortunately, we don't. Though your guess that Chrom may know something is accurate; he keeps in touch with Virion more than we do." Cordelia stated.

"Excellent! First, a meal, and then the road!" His statement was punctuated with a low growl of his stomach.

They continued their conversation for a short while over a meal, bringing Robin up to speed with most of everybody's standing. Severa eventually caught up to the three of them and joined in, giving the tactician a heavy push on his shoulder followed by a hug. Once the meal was concluded, they parted ways, with Robin purchasing whatever they needed and set for the road. It was about a day or two of travel from Southtown to Ylisstol, but thankfully, the trip was far from dull. The family decided to accompany the tactician for old time's sake; banter and stories were shared for the duration. Mention of stupid, tactical jerks surfaced again, but in good spirits this time. The temperate weather only improved that travel.

…

The smell of pressed papers and ink permeated from a series of notebooks and papers on the desk in the center of the room. Several bookcases loomed on the sides of the room. Some neatly organized, while others had gaps or had several books leaning open for quick reference. Seated at the desk, was the Ylissean Exalt, scribbling away on a piece of parchment and muttering under his breath. He had forgone his usual warrioristic appearance, donning a more regal version of his garb from the Shepherds. However, he still kept wearing the singular silver spaulder on his left shoulder and had the Falchion within arm's reach. A knock echoes into a study lit by the afternoon sun.

"Yes? Enter." The door swings open as a cleanly dressed servant enters with a bow.

"Sire, you have guests in the second floor parlour. 'Tis the lord and lady Lon'qu and Cordelia accompanied by their daughter and another. "

"I assume you've confirmed their identity, but does this companion have a name...?"

"Yes, sire, they are indeed the lord and lady. As for the guest, you had best see for yourself. I know for certain that he means no harm, sire."

"Very well. I'm on my way. Please, prepare them some tea or something." The servant nodded in response.

A short walk later, he had arrived at his destination. He found his nephew, Owain, and his daughter seated next to the door, tears flowing from their faces. Chrom rushed over and knelt over the youths.

"Owain? Lucina? What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"G-greetings, u-uncle Chrom. Fear not, the luminous legend and I, her dark accomplice are not hurt! We were also summoned forth by the heroes within. After our fateful reunion, Lucina and I sojourned to a-await your arrival, O' Exalted Uncle! What awaits beyond the door is truly a veritable wellspring of j-j-oy-oo...!"

He tried to calm himself, but between his now-blubbering crying and the goofily happy smile plastered on his face, it was hard to make out what he was saying, more so than usual. Owain gave up speaking and simply pointed to the door.

"He means we waited for you, Father. H-hurry inside…! You need to see!" She clarified, an equally large smile spread across her face.

"See what?" He stretched out his hands and helped the two to their feet as they tried to dry their tears.

"No spoiling the surprise, Father!" Lucina pushed her father towards the door as she stood up.

"O-okay. Then, if you insist." He reached forward, pushing the intricately carved door forward. It creaked open to the parlor. Glass windows were lined with silk curtains and shears. A finely crafted table served as part of the centerpiece of the room alongside a large stone hearth.

"Chrom! There you are!" The first thing that came to slight was Lissa, bursting with more energy than he had seen in a long while. "Look! Look! Look! He's back!" She excitedly pointed forward at a figure standing by a nearby bookshelf.

From the corners of his eye, he saw Lon'qu, Cordelia, and Severa, standing and watching. Looking up towards that figure, he immediately recognized the dark colors of the coat he wore; the intricate Plegian patterns that adorned it, the slight golden hem, and the loose hood that hung from its back. Instinctively, he turned up towards a familiar face, adorned with platinum blonde hair and brown eyes. Chrom's eyes widened.

"Hey, Chrom. I'm back!" Robin slightly waved at the Exalt. "Good to see you doing wel-oof!"

Chrom ran up and wrapped Robin in a large bear hug, letting go shortly afterwards. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Haha! You're back? You're really back?"

"Gods, Chrom, it was just a nap." Robin let out a wry smile.

"Some nap that was!"

...


End file.
